Just A Typical High School Romance
by theunhappytwins
Summary: After the mysterious Lenka transfers to his school, Mikuo finds himself drawn to the blonde. A story of love, discovery, and inspiringly terrible pickup lines. T for things later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this happened.**

**It's a bit cliché for me, but the amazing ideas I have for later on make up for it.**

I leaned back against my desk.

This class was unbelievably boring. Why the hell were we even supposed to sit through this?

"Mikuo, pay attention." Len whispered, poking my back with his pencil point. "Aria's presenting."

I had no idea why I was supposed to pay attention when it was his crush who was giving her slideshow about some writer or other who I didn't care about.

"In conclusion, Hitsoshizuku's work shows the theme of a cycle of life and death repeated over several novels. Thank you for listening." She bowed and walked back to her seat.

Len gazed at her as she went and sighed after her.

I rolled my eyes. What a hopeless romantic he is.

Why am I even his friend?

Len looks up and glared at me. "Shut up." he mouthed.

I grinned, shrugging.

"Class. Pay attention. That means you, Hatsune-kun."

Why does Masuda-sensei even think her snark is funny? It's not.

Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped inside a shitty high school romance.

"We have a transfer student from Yamaha Academy today."

Yep, shitty high school romance. Next thing I know, we'll all be clustered around their seat asking them what their old school was like, but they won't be able to respond because they were bullied so much, they had to transfer schools.

The door opened, and the transfer walked in.

"This is Kagamine Lenka."

I stared.

This definitely was a bad high school romance, because I just couldn't stop staring.

The girl who walked in looked weirdly like Len. If there was some sort of alternate universe where he was a girl, except Len wasn't _hot. _This girl, with her lightly tanned skin, high ponytail of silky blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes-and that was to say nothing of her body-was definitely hot.

Shit, I was just gawking at her. I couldn't do that.

I took a deep breath. I was Hatsune Mikuo, heartthrob of the school, player extraordinare.

Or at least that's how I think I am.

This girl was just catching me off-guard.

I heard a sharp clearing of the throat.

"Hey. Hatsune."

I looked up, to meet the blue eyes of Kagamine Lenka.

I smirked at her. "You want to sit next to me?"

She nodded. "It's my assigned seat."

I picked up my bag, allowing her to sit down.

I winked at her. "Your way is paved, my lady."

"Is that supposed to be a pick-up line?" she whispered.

"Yes. Can't you tell that?"

Lenka sighed. "…Give me strength."

*line break*

At lunch, everyone crowded around Lenka.

"So, what school are you from?" a green-haired girl asked excitedly.

"Why'd you transfer?"

"What's your blood type?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Mikuo frowned.

It really was astoundingly clichéd.

Lenka slowly backed away. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to answer your questions."

She sat at the table right behind him, and sat there, not bothering to get any food.

Mikuo felt her eyes boring into his back, and almost turned around, but he didn't exactly care.

Hey, a hot chick was obviously checking him out. So there were no problems there.

Len returned to the table, bearing a tray of lunch.

Aria walked up to their table, placing her tray down on it. "Hi."

Len's entire face flushed crimson, and the blond trembled slightly. "O-Oh, hi, Ia."

"What's Kagamine-san staring at you for? Not you, Len, I mean her."

Mikuo frowned. "I don't know…but she can probably hear us. We-"

"Well, if she's watching you, can't she go talk to you right out?"

Mikuo sighed. He really had no idea what Len saw in Aria. "Aria-"

"Ia. Aria's too…flowery."

"_Aria."_ He noticed Len shoot him a dagger glare. "Do you even know what tact means?"

"It-"

"That was a rhetorical question! Lenka can _hear_ us!"

"A lot of other people are talking!" Len pointed out.

"Shut up, Kagamine."

The group turned simultaneously to Lenka.

"I heard every word."

Aria flinched. "I'm sorry-"

"You don't need to be." Lenka turned back around.

*line break*

After several classes, school was finally over.

Mikuo walked down the stairway, Lenka behind him.

He shot a glance back at her. "Hey."

"Hello."

"Uh…so, why are you in this stairwell?" They both continued to descend. "Your class didn't look like it was near mine…"

"I need to keep an eye on you."

"Well, you can keep your eyes-and more-on me _anytime,_ Lenka."

She groaned again, smacking her face with one hand.

"Well-"

"Get DOWN!"

Mikuo's eyes widened in shock. "Lenka, what-"

The blonde tackled him to the ground, pressing herself against him. Mikuo felt his face heat up yet again.

A crossbow bolt thudded into the wall behind them.

Lenka stood up, a nimbus of golden light flowing around her hand.

"Synchronize!"

The light formed a katana, glowing gold in her hand.

She ran forwards, leaping up the stairs, as a group of skeletons jumped through the window.

_Skeletons._

Lenka sliced through them with ease, a deadly whirlwind. Bones clattered to the floor wherever she swung her sword.

She looked back at Mikuo, who was sitting on his knees at the bottom of the stairs.

"They're gone."

"What…what just happened!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A rather short chapter, in which nothing happens whatsoever.**

**Yay.**

Lenka looked around, before raising her hand with the katana in it and whispering "Return."

"No, really. What. Just. Happened."

"I saved your life."

"I…I _need _an explanation!"

She looked around, and sighed.

"I can't do it. You cannot become aware of this."

"What would happen if I did?"

"The worlds would be destroyed."

"What?!"

Lenka remained meaningfully silent, and followed him down the stairs.

"Will you _stop_ that?!"

"No. I'm your bodyguard."

"You can guard my body _any_ time."

There was a moment as both realized what Lenka had just said.

"AAAARGH! I'm an idiot! An idiot!" Lenka clutched at her hair.

Mikuo turned back to her. "Wait, what?! Why do I need a bodyguard?"

"Mother's going to be disappointed in me!" she wailed.

"Am I some prince or something?" Mikuo shook his head rapidly.

"Oh, gods, I'm a failure…" Lenka sunk to her knees.

"Hey, Lenka, are you okay?"

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY!" she yelled. "I just gave you information!"

"Why can't you give me information? And I was already attacked by zombies. That sort of gives me…a bit of information."

"Because if I did, you'd die!"

"Well, it'll probably be a lot easier for me to _not_ die if I know what the hell's going on!"

Lenka sighed. "Bad people want to kill you dead. Okay?"

Mikuo stared at her. "What."

"Gotta go."

Lenka sprinted off into the distance.

"Aren't you supposed to stick around and guard me?!"

*line break*

_"LEN!"_

Kagamine Len frowned at his phone. "Mikuo? What is it?"

_"THE GIRL WITH YOUR LAST NAME KILLED A BUNCH OF ZOMBIES-"_

"What."

_"AND APPARENTLY I'M A HENTAI GAME PROTAGONIST!"_

"What."

_"AND THE WORLD'S GOING TO END!"_

Len was silent.

"Mikuo. What the hell?"

_"It's true, I swear it's true!"_

"No."

_"If you'd have been there, you would have said the same thing!"_

"Mikuo. I don't know what you're on, but you shouldn't do drugs." Len hung up.

"Sorry," he said to the white-blond girl. "Mikuo's just a bit odd."

Ia shrugged. "Okay. What was he talking about?"

"Something about Lenka killing zombies, and being a hentai game protagonist, and the world about to end-"

Ia's brows furrowed.

"Damn, Hatsune's weird…"

Ia stood up suddenly, getting off Len's couch.

"_Hatsune?!"_

"What the hell?"

"Len. We need to talk to Lenka. Now."

*line break*

Mikuo really was slightly bored.

He had just sprawled out on his bed, and there was some ridiculous anime he had never even watched blaring.

All the better for the teal-haired boy to think.

What the hell had happened at school?

Well, Lenka had tackled him and gotten _really_ close to him. So that was _definitely _good. Even if they were being attacked by zombies, a hot girl's chest had touched his chest, albeit through a layer of clothes.

And then she'd just been cryptic, but…

The doorbell rang.

Mikuo got up, and walked to answer it.

Aria, Len, and Lenka were standing there.

Aria shouldered past him.

Len stared at him, as if he didn't recognize him.

Lenka just stood there, finally stepping inside.

"We need to talk." Aria said.


End file.
